The present invention relates to an auxiliary frame for a wheel suspension system of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to an auxiliary frame which is fastened to the vehicle body and comprises bearing receiving devices for wheel suspension links.
German Patent Document DE-OS 24 40 494 discloses a supporting frame for a wheel suspension system of a vehicle which is fastened to the vehicle body and comprises bearing receiving devices for wheel suspension links. This supporting frame consists of a support which is aligned transversely in the vehicle and in each case, at the end face, receives two link bearings for a semi-trailing arm axle. Another construction of an auxiliary frame for a wheel suspension system, as shown in German Patent Document DE-A 25 36 060, consists of a one-piece U-shaped support which is fastened to the vehicle body. The connection of the link bearing to the vehicle body takes place by way of an identical fastening screw of the auxiliary frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight auxiliary frame for a wheel suspension system which has a simple construction with reduced constructive expenditures.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by constructing the auxiliary frame in two parts consisting of a first cross member which is connected with a second cross member by way of fastening bolts which are also used for fastening link bearings on the auxiliary frame.
The principal advantages achieved with the present invention are that the expenditures of the connections to the link bearings and the auxiliary frame divided in two parts are reduced because additional connections of the two parts of the auxiliary frame are not required. Thus, a fastening of a first cross member to a second cross member of the frame is advantageously utilized for receiving a link bearing for a wheel suspension link, whereby additional heavyweight bearing receiving devices on the auxiliary frame are rendered unnecessary.
For the receiving of one link bearing, a gap is used between the two cross-members to be connected in order to support the bearing on its two front faces by way of parallel supporting surfaces. The gap is preferably formed between an arm of one cross member, which projects away from the leg, and a projection of another cross member, in which case the arm, at a distance from the bearing, is at the same time connected with the other cross member by way of a fastening screw. Another link bearing of a wheel suspension link is connected with this screw and is arranged on the outside of one cross member, whereby the expenditure of additional fastening screws in addition to a holding screw for the bearing is advantageously avoided.
By way of two fastening screws, a stabilizer bearing bracket is connected with one cross member, in which case one fastening screw receives a third link bearing which is arranged between the cross member and a leg of the bearing bracket. This bolt, which holds the link bearing, comprises an eccentric adjusting element by way of which the caster of the wheel is adjusted.